


Of Hands and Frilly White Dress

by seiliewichts



Series: The Road Goes on Forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiliewichts/pseuds/seiliewichts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not that I am complaining, Dean. But why are you suddenly holding my hand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hands and Frilly White Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally drabbled on a photo post of Alona Tal wearing a pretty white dress on Tumblr [here](http://jarpad.tumblr.com/post/46313810791/15-photos-of-alona-tal-3-15).

“Not that I am complaining, Dean. But why are you suddenly holding my hand?” Jo asked rather amusedly, raising her left hand which was currently being held by Dean’s right hand.

“What? Can’t a guy hold his girlfriend’s hand?” Dean asked back, eyes not meeting hers and instead focusing on something across the park as they walked through it.

Jo arched her eyebrows. “But you don’t usually do this,” she said. “And certainly not in a park full of people.”

Dean muttered something unintelligible under his breath as a response.

He certainly looked a bit grumpy now than ten minutes ago when they left the block party at Mr. Willis’s house. Which he shouldn’t be, considering they managed to get the information they needed for their latest hunt. If anyone should be a little bit grumpy, it was Jo. She was the one who got stuck with a bunch of persistent women pestering her about her love life with her _supposed_ _husband_ for a good one and a half hour.

Whose idea it was again that she and Dean should go to that block party to gather information as a newlywed couple? Oh, yeah. Sam. She was so going to kill him after this.

Jo scrutinized the man beside her, who seemed to have no intention of answering her previous question. He kept his gaze straight ahead, eyes narrowing in disdain. Curious by his change of mood, Jo followed his line of sight only to find a bunch of high school boys seemingly enjoying the park in the warm afternoon sun. She caught two of them staring at her, one clearly leering. But when they met her eyes, instead of looking sheepish, they just grinned widely.

She felt Dean’s hand on her tighten. And suddenly she knew.

“Oh, come on, Dean,” she chuckled as the realization dawned upon her. “Are you jealous of a bunch of teenagers?”

“What?” Dean flustered, turning his head to finally look at her. “No, I’m not.” But his eyes betraying his own words when he shot a seething glare at one of the boys who started to whistle as they walked past the group.

“You are,” Jo shook her head in disbelief at Dean’s behavior. She untangled her hand from Dean’s grasp and wrapped it around his back, leaning her head on his arm. Dean wrapped his hand around her shoulder automatically.

“I know when you lie to me, Winchester,” she said again, poking Dean’s cheek with her free hand. “And you should know better than to get jealous over a trivial thing like that.”

“It’s the dress,” he grumbled when they reached the Impala at the other side of the park.

“Hmm?”

“You look… pretty in that dress.”

“You’re saying I don’t usually look pretty?”

“Not… that…. You are. But you know… you don’t usually do dress and make up and…. And you look different. How should I say.... And those brats…. They just keep looking at you since we entered the park…. Even after I gave them a warning look. And…” Dean furrowed and looked down at the woman in his arm, realizing something. “You’re messing with me.”

Jo’s eyes lit up and her smile turned into a wide grin.

Maybe she didn’t have to kill Sam after all for making her wore this frilly white dress and strappy wedge shoes.


End file.
